


Heaven comin' down

by mistilteinn



Series: Any road you take [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, have some kinky pregnancy sex, have you ever tried to write a pregnant warlock??? it is very difficult, i almost ripped my hair out over this, lowkey daddy kink, magnus low-key has ptsd, no beta we die like men, praise kink. not magnus or alec tho. it's me. please praise me., this one is mostly fluff and smut, we'll address that in the next piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Magnus's body is changing. Alec is into it - like really,reallyinto it.





	Heaven comin' down

**Author's Note:**

> i told y'all i need more jonas brother's songs in order to post more in this series. title from "i believe" by - you guessed it - the jo bros.

Magnus stood at the counter, staring at the empty mixing bowl in front of him as the early morning light sifted in through the windows. He shifted his weight, placed a hand on the side of his stomach to take some of the pressure off of his lower back. 

It was still too soon to feel the baby kick by traditional means, but Magnus could intuit when it was more active if he tuned out the world around him and focused solely on the fluctuations of developing magic inside of him - or if he kept a careful watch for subtle changes in his physical appearance. 

Right now, their bean seemed wide awake. Feeling the tiny flares of magic made a wisp of fondness bloom under his tongue, and he watched his nail color flicker rapidly with no small amusement.

He leaned a hip against the counter and murmured lowly when the color change slowed. “Come on, little one, tell me what you want to eat. Ayah’s gotta have something for breakfast, or Daddy’ll get worried.”

Another flare of magic. His nails were green now. Magnus let a smile curl his lips when he heard Alec step into the room behind him. 

He didn’t turn, instead allowed his lover to come close, wind an arm around his robed waist and cover the curve of his stomach with a large hand. Magnus relaxed easily into Alec’s hold, happily noting that the baby hadn’t shied away from Alec’s touch.

Alec pressed a sweet kiss to Magnus’s hair and rumbled against the smooth skin of his neck, voice still rough with sleep. “You called for Daddy?”

Magnus huffed out a laugh, the sound tinkling lightly in the air around them. He felt something new - a pleasant warm pulse emanating from the being inside of him. It was surprising, and he stumbled backward a bit, leaning heavily on his fiancé. 

“Woah,” Alec said in a hushed tone, brushing over Magnus’s stomach reverently. “What was that?”

He spun in Alec's arms at that, eyes bright and curious. “You felt it?!” Magnus demanded, more excited than anything else.

Alec looked down at him with a bemused expression, answered slowly, as if he was still trying to make sense of the energy pulse. “Uh, yeah, of course. It felt like  _ you, _ but different -”

He cut himself off and stared at Magnus for a moment, gears turning in his mind. 

Then a bright, joyous smile curved over Magnus’s face, and Alec matched it almost instantly with his own delighted grin.

“Oh my God - c’mere you -” Alec started, sounding breathless, and Magnus surged forward, winding his arms around Alec’s waist and slotting their lips together perfectly. Alec slid his hands down and around to cup Magnus’s ass cheeks, pull him close, fit his body to the curves and contours of Magnus’s. 

Excitement and heat flooded under the surface of Magnus’s skin in equal measure and he couldn’t wait, needed their clothes off like five minutes ago - 

Alec yanked his robe open, shoved it over Magnus’s shoulders and down his arms, forcing Magnus’s hands to leave his body for a few precious moments. Magnus made a frustrated sound as Alec started to slowly slide his tee shirt up and over his bump, wanted to banish all of their clothing to a pocket dimension - 

And suddenly - every offending article of clothing was gone. 

Both men froze for a second, processing what happened as they stood naked in the kitchen. Alec’s brow was furrowed to a comical extent; he looked down at his hands, now devoid of the soft fabric of the shirt Magnus had been sleeping in. 

Magnus realized what happened first - of course, it was the baby’s magic. He touched his hands to the curve of his stomach, wondering at their child’s growing power. Sixteen weeks into existence and already affecting the outside world - perhaps a record of some sort. 

Alec’s mouth made a rather adorable “o” shape and he brushed a finger over Magnus’s stomach; Magnus suppressed a shiver. After a moment, Alec asked quietly, “that was the baby too?”

Magnus nodded affirmatively, a bit wary. He hoped Alec wouldn’t be made uncomfortable by their baby’s increasing presence. It would be a long eighteen years if his fiancé was cagey about having sex with a child in the house.

“At least we know she likes me,” he said after the surprise settled, a small smile curling his mouth as he gentled Magnus’s waist with his hands.

Shocked, Magnus couldn’t help but ask, his voice a bit quiet with trepidation,  _ “she?” _

A lovely flush graced Alec’s face. Magnus tried not to grin at his bashful expression, nodded encouragingly as Alec stammered out an answer. “Uh, yeah, I guess - I started thinking of the baby as a ‘she.’ It made it easier to talk to her if I pictured a little girl with your features.”

At Magnus’s stunned silence, Alec continued, looking a little panicked. “Is that -  _ okay? _ Are you okay with it? I can stop - I’ll stop -”

“You - you talk to our baby?” Magnus finally forced himself to speak, his voice thick from being caught in his throat. The next words sounded raw even to his own ears. “You - think she’s gonna  _ look like _ me?”

“Well. Yeah, I hope so,” Alec said softly and smiled at him, and Magnus saw their life together flash before his eyes, the images brightly colored as if he was looking at their future through a prism. 

“Oh. Um, okay.” He said, more than a little flustered, gathering his thoughts, trying to rapidly file away the emotion rising in his chest for examination at another time. 

“Bedroom?” Magnus asked, his voice thankfully even.

Alec nodded, a familiar warm look present in his hazel eyes. “Bedroom.”

\---

Clary and Izzy sat on either side of Magnus at the little Downworlder cafe they’d decided to brunch at, each drinking a coffee before their food arrived. Izzy was showing Magnus the details for several different themes that she’d outlined for the baby shower, and Clary was designing invitations, scratching away at heavy cardstock with her calligraphy pens. 

“I still can’t believe Alec let you go to Edom by yourself,” Izzy murmured as she flicked through the packet she’d put together on the “Under the Sea” theme for the baby shower.

He paused for a moment, his attention torn away from considering between two swatches of fabric for the table cloths, wondering which would look better with the outfit he’d decided on. 

“Um. Excuse me?” Magnus answered, more than a little offended. He didn’t appreciate the slightly judgmental tone underscoring her words.

Both Clary and Izzy swung their heads around to look at him before he continued, annoyance clear in his tone. “Alec didn’t  _ let _ me go to Edom alone any more than he  _ let _ me come here with you two.”

Clary stepped in immediately, her green eyes a little wide at the brewing confrontation. “No, we know that, Magnus! We were just thinking -”

“What - that I’m  _ weak? _ That I can’t protect my child?” Magnus’s voice rose as he flashed back to the conversation he’d had with Alec on the couch before he’d ever gone to see his father. Upset tightened his throat when he remembered what Asmodeus did to him - what he had tried to do to their baby. What he had  _ almost _ done -

Izzy and Clary weren’t right - they couldn’t be right -

He got louder as he continued, pain blooming under his ribcage. “Well, I can take care of myself! I’m  _ every bit _ as powerful -”

“Magnus -  _ God! _ ” Izzy hissed at him, already looking appropriately guilty. Her brows were lowered, her hand was clutching the sheaf of papers tightly, wrinkling it. “No one thinks that! Alec is just such an overprotective fool - we all honestly thought he’d tie you to the bed before he let you leave this realm!”

Magnus stopped short before he started shouting again. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

He’d - it was possible he’d overreacted. 

When Magnus tore himself from his thoughts, Izzy had one perfect brow raised at him, her red painted mouth set in a tight line. 

Clary looked at him beseechingly, a blush darkening her cheeks. 

Magnus was struck with a memory of her as a little girl - he and Jocelyn had been arguing over how long Magnus could feasibly erase her memories of the Shadow World. She’d crawled into his lap, had hidden her face in his neck, skin as bright red as her hair.

She’d always hated watching her loved ones fight.

“Well,” Magnus finally answered, rather embarrassed at himself. “He didn’t tie me to the bed  _ before _ I left.”

A beat.

Izzy’s serious expression broke in an instant; she threw her head back and laughed, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders in a glossy sheet. 

Clary rolled her eyes at his grin and went back to the invitations, a small smile curling her lips and lighting her eyes.

Magnus’s grin faded into a smile and he took a sip from his cup, deciding on the lighter blue cloth. It would make Alec’s hazel eyes pop.

“Magnus,” Izzy eventually drew him from his musing. Her hesitant tone made embarrassment rise in his chest, and he straightened in his seat, turned soft eyes to her. “What - what happened down there, Mags?”

“Oh.” He frowned slightly and looked down at his plate, avoiding her and Clary’s concerned eyes. He decided to answer with a version of the truth. “I spoke with my father.”

It was Clary who spoke this time. “Was that... _ all _ that happened?”

He forced his voice to stay even as he answered. “More or less.”

—-

Magnus blew a hot breath out of his mouth as Alec ran blunt teeth over the tender skin of his Adam's apple. He brought up a shaking hand to clasp the back of Alec’s head, hold him in place.

Alec was pinning him to the bed with a heavy hand on his thigh, was stroking his cock with the other. 

“Please, Alexander -” he tried, twisting his fingers in the shadowhunter’s dark hair when Alec sucked a mark under his jaw, tightened his grip on Magnus’s cock, made him see stars.

“What?” Alec asked breathlessly, shifting to whisper into Magnus’s ear, send a shiver down his spine. “What do you need?”

“God - your cock, I need your cock,” Magnus screwed his eyes shut, shuddering at the hot arousal that pooled in the base of his spine when Alec fondled his balls. He let out a whine when Alec shifted on his knees and held on tighter, trying to preserve the contact between them.

Alec pulled away completely and Magnus snapped. He started babbling, hands reaching and eyes clenched shut. “Come on, please, your cock, now -”

“Patience, baby,” Alec chastised lightly, running a teasing finger up the inside of his thigh. He slipped a finger into Magnus’s hole, already wet and stretched by virtue of his magic. Magnus whimpered and cracked his eyes open at the slow press, and Alec smiled smugly down at him. “You think you can take it?”

“Get  _ inside _ of me -” Magnus sniped, the corners of his mouth pulled down in a fierce frown. Alec twisted his finger inside of him and punched a gasp from his chest, brushing against his prostate teasingly.

“Now, please, please, please,” Magnus’s voice cracked and he turned to begging, burning lust simmering through his veins. A smile cracked over his face and he let out a shaky sigh when Alec nudged his legs open to settle between them, looked down at him with bright, keen eyes.

Alec pulled his finger from Magnus and smiled at the affronted noise the warlock made, took hold of his cock to press the spongey head against Magnus’s entrance.

He paused for a moment, considering. Magnus twitched, heat pooling almost uncomfortably under his skin. 

“You know,” Alec said conversationally as he pressed inside of Magnus, “soon you’re gonna be round enough that I have to take you from behind.”

“Christ - ” Magnus managed to grit out, tearing up at the incredible stretch. Alec was thick and long inside of him, and his hands were everywhere. Magnus’s hips, his stomach, his thighs. 

Then Alec tweaked a nipple, and a thought flit unbidden through Magnus’s mind.  _ If I could die from pleasure, this would be it. _

“I want you to fucking  _ ruin _ me,” he said, words wobbling and desperate. 

Alec smiled and flushed, bent down and started moving ever so slowly inside of Magnus, covered his other nipple with his mouth. 

Magnus felt Alec smile around it when he whined, high and desperate. He felt the way Alec’s teeth brushed over his sensitive skin, the way Alec’s tongue laved over the bud, his touch electric. Magnus’s back arched as Alec bottomed out, started sucking with abandon.

It felt - incredible was the only way to describe it. Everywhere Magnus turned, it was Alec, Alec, Alec. Inside of him, filling him to the point of bursting. Over him, covering his body. Around him, sucking his tender flesh. 

“Ah- ah- Alec, more, please -” Magnus panted out, hooking a leg high over Alec’s waist so as to dig his heel into his lower back, urge him forward. 

Alec promptly bit his nipple, short-circuiting his brain rather efficiently. Suddenly all Magnus could comprehend beyond the pleasant buzz crowding his mind was the feeling of being split open on Alec’s cock, the length inside of him heavy and thick. 

Magnus clutched at Alec’s hair, pulled it almost painfully as his mouth opened and closed, silently worked around ancient, powerful words. 

“Gonna give you more, sweetheart -” Alec rasped, lifting his head to pin Magnus with a molten gaze. He continued speaking when his gaze landed on Magnus’s slack jaw, a smile curving sharply over his bright white teeth. “God - you look so beautiful all round with my baby.” 

“Oh -” Magnus’s voice caught in his throat, his brain trying valiantly to come back online. He dug his nails into the taut flesh of Alec’s shoulder and back, held him fast in case Alec got any funny ideas about switching positions. Alec thrust again, punched the very breath from his chest, and Magnus cried out, “please -”

Alec held the rhythm, fucking into Magnus brutally, sweat forming over his forehead. Magnus wanted to lick it, wanted to taste the salty flesh. 

“Alec,” he managed, hot pleasure bubbling under his skin at Alec’s cock opening him again and again. “Suck my nipples, please -”

Let it be known that the best leaders know how to take direction. Also let it be known that Magnus’s fiancé was one of the best leaders the Clave has ever known.

So when Alec dipped down to Magnus’s chest again, Magnus knew he was in for it. Alec wound an arm under his shoulders, pinned him so that he couldn’t wriggle away when the sensation got to be overwhelming. 

Magnus keened, high in his throat, and Alec fucked into him harder, cut him off abruptly. He lowered his mouth to Magnus’s left nipple, licked over it firmly. Hot pleasure shot up Magnus’s spine at that and he panted harder, tried to keep his hips from rolling against Alec’s. 

Alec pinched his right nipple as he latched on and started sucking, and it was like Magnus’s soul left his body. He just - whited out. The sensation was too much. There was a curious pressure behind his nipple, and Alec’s sucking was relieving it, was allowing him to slip from the weight of his own body, just focus on his pleasure. 

He was speaking, could feel his mouth move and hear his voice, but he wasn’t catching more than the occasional word.  _ Daddy, _ repeated. 

Alec shifted his angle and suddenly he was hitting Magnus’s prostate dead-on every time, was sending a shock after shock of white-hot pleasure through his limbs, leaving them tingling and weak.

Then something shifted in his chest, and the pressure behind his nipple let down and he was coming. Magnus moaned in relief, let his head fall back as familiar waves of pleasure overtook his body. He spilled between them, his cock spurting hot come over his own stomach more than Alec’s. He was shaking, was feeling the aftershocks flicker and spark under his skin.

Alec was moaning too, was losing his rhythm. Magnus knew he was close, just needed a little bit more to put him over the edge.

So he pulled Alec up from his chest, mouth curiously wet, and whispered into his ear, “I’m gonna make you a daddy.”

Alec clutched the soft flesh of his waist at that, let out a choked groan, and unraveled in his arms. 

Magnus always liked to watch Alec come, liked to see his near-invincible Shadowhunter lose his control so perfectly, liked to follow the way his features always softened one by one after an Earth-shatteringly good orgasm -

And Alec never disappointed. He continued to thrust weakly through the waves, fucking his come deeper and deeper into Magnus, forever desperate to stake his claim, sending a subconscious shiver down Magnus’s spine. 

When he finished, jaw slack and mouth open, he looked up, met Magnus’s gaze. 

Alec blew out a slow breath, shifted to pull out gently. He winced in sympathy at Magnus’s grimace and spoke softly, voice raw. “Angel - do you even know what you do to me?” 

Magnus watched him settle, propped up on one arm, and waved his hand in a familiar gesture, banishing all traces of come from their skin. He let out a relieved sigh, nuzzled close. 

And even though he knew damn well what Alec was getting at, one thing Magnus Bane wasn’t above was fishing for compliments every now and then. So when he answered, he simply said - 

“No, not really. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

Alec huffed out a laugh and wrapped him in his arms, pressed a kiss into his thick hair, but apparently also decided to humor him. Alec answered, lips pressed to Magnus’s temple.

“Well, for one thing - watching you get bigger every day turns me on. I wanna strip you bare, take you over and over. Make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” His voice rumbled low and Magnus felt the words reverberate through Alec’s chest under where he rested his hand. 

His skin warmed as his mind struggled to recover from the orgasm, to fully comprehend the filth Alec was saying. “Oh,” he answered intelligently, glad that his fiancé couldn’t see his cheeks flush.

“Anything else?” He asked rather faintly.

“Yeah,” Alec said a little louder, a little more excited. “God - when you leaked, I almost came right then and there.”

“When I - what?” Magnus shifted to make eye contact, swallowed at the bright shine to Alec’s gaze. 

Alec’s grip on his hip tightened almost imperceptibly, and he smiled fondly, traced a finger over the confused set of Magnus’s brow bone. “When you leaked,” he repeated. 

Magnus’s expression didn’t change at that and Alec blinked, understanding dawning in his eyes. He spoke again, and Magnus quickly realized what he was getting at, horror rising in his chest. “When I was sucking your nipple, you started to-”

“Milk?!” Magnus interrupted in a completely calm and not at all hysterical tone. “I leaked  _ milk?!” _

“Ye - yeah, you did,” Alec answered, his brow furrowed. “I thought you could feel it?”

“I -” Magnus realized that he  _ had _ felt it - the pressure behind his nipples. The way it had let go when Alec sucked hard enough. “Oh my god,” he said, a little lightheaded.

“The hottest thing I’ve ever experienced.” Alec said, drawing Magnus’s gaze from where he’d been staring at his chest, a mixture of residual arousal and newer revulsion spinning in his stomach. Alec looked at him, hard, like he expected Magnus to argue the point.

“You - you liked it?” Magnus asked, thrown off-kilter. Alec - liked it.

“More than anything.” Alec answered with an air of finality.

Nerves starting to drain away, Magnus let a small, unsure smile curve over his lips. “Even more than that time I wore a skirt to the Downworlder Council meeting?”

Alec barked out a surprised laugh at that, mirth and arousal shining in his gaze. He moved, shifted to loom over Magnus, run a finger down his side teasingly. Magnus bit his lip, holding back a smile. 

“Well?” He asked, trying to ignore the heat currently curling low in his stomach. 

“Even more than that,” Alec confirmed, rolling over him fully. Magnus obligingly spread his legs, invited Alec to settle between them once again. 

The sparkle in Alec’s eye was positively devilish when he continued, tone casual as anything. “Though I have to admit, I wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat of each event - I might need to compare them side by side in the interest of making a fair judgment.”

“Of course,” Magnus agreed easily, winding his arms around Alec’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss. Just before their lips met, Magnus spoke again and felt Alec smile against his mouth. “Whatever I need to do to help you make a fair judgment.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please. any encouragement. i'm struggling so hard with this series and with the bookstore au. i need any and all encouragement. i'm so fragile right now.
> 
> truly, all of the “thank you”s in the world to BAE aka kinkymagnus for listening to me whine about this fic and many others. i would never have been able to finish this without your support, love.


End file.
